Masked A Hey Arnold Cinderella Story
by Starfaerie2398
Summary: When Helga gets invited to a masked ball, and she has to work...will she be able to dance with her prince?
1. Prologue

~*~Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy it! This is only the Prologue, so it's a little short! Read it and enjoy, and review if you can. Constructive criticism is welcome, flaming is not. Anyways, onto the story!~*~

Helga looked around the huge, dirty kitchen, and wrinkled her nose. What was she thinking, taking a job like this? Sure, she needs the money for college, but a maid? Seriously. Who would have ever thought that she would have ever taken a job cleaning other peoples houses? Yeah...right. 

"Well...better get to work then, I suppose..." Helga murmured, taking a bucket of hot water off the counter.

"Yes...yes, you should, if you even want to think about getting any money. I must say, what a pleasant surprise this is...when I ordered in a maid, I definitely didn't expect Helga Pataki! Well, Helga, since I know what an ever so wonderful worker you are, I expect this whole kitchen to be spotless...in...oh, why don't we say, two hours?" The leggy redhead sighed. "Poor you, Helga. I just feel _ever so_ bad for putting you to so much work, but isn't my daddy just going to love how spotless his kitchen is?" 

Helga took one look up, and cringed. Well, well, well, it looked like she had Miss Perfect to answer to. She wasn't expecting her here. Wasn't Lila the one who lived in that shabby little apartment when they were fourth graders? Her Dad must have moved his way up to be living in posh digs like this. 

Lila smiled coldly. "Don't let me stop you from working, Helga, hun." 

Helga smiled back, just as cold. "Thanks for the consideration..." She got down on her hands, and knees, and stuck her hand in the now cold, soapy water, and began to scrub the floor. Thankfully, they weren't in school anymore. This would have spread so fast; it wouldn't have been funny. Suddenly, she heard Lila snickering. Something must have amused little Miss Perfect.

"What's so funny, Liiila?" Helga asked snidely. God, she hated it when she had to resort to such childish motives, but, Lord, that girl got on her nerves.

"Why Helga, you are on your hands and knees...somewhere you are all the time...or is that on your back?" Lila giggled.

That was way too much for Helga. She took the bucket of water she had on the floor, and picked it up, walking over to Lila. Lila looking at her like she was crazy. 

"What ever are you doing HelgAAAA!" The last part began to crescendo into a high pitched screech as Helga dumped the cold, now almost black water all over Lila. Lila brushed her sopping hair out of her eyes, and stared at Helga, silently fuming. Helga smiled an "ever so" sweet smile, as Lila would put it, and confidently walked to the door, pausing for a second to yell over her shoulder - "Have fun cleaning up that mess, HUN!" - before leaving the house.

Helga dropped her keys on her coffee table, and slumped onto the rumpled couch she had gotten at a garage sale for ten bucks. Helga almost lived on the couch. She looked around her apartment, and smiled. Finally, she had gotten away from her parents. It was so nice to be in her own place, with HER rules, not theirs. She wasn't their kid to boss around anymore. Helga sighed, as she thought about all the wasted years. At least she had had Arnold to get her through it. No matter what happened, no matter how she treated him, he was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on. They had gotten closer over the years, but only close enough to call him a friend, nothing more. Helga rubbed her eyes. Thinking about the way she had acted throughout her childhood and teenage years made her tired...very tired. She had kept her real self locked away for all those years...now maybe it would get a chance to fight it's way through.

Helga stood up from the couch, and stretched. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back, and the t shirt she was wearing stretched across her not-too-big, not-too-small chest, and as the hem of her shirt rose up, metal caught the last waning light from the sun beaming in through the window, and lit up, showing the cute shooting star belly button ring on Helga's flat stomach. Helga had gone from ugly duckling to beautiful swan in a matter of years. She got second looks wherever she went, but who cared? She never got second looks from the one person they would mean the most from. 

Helga began to walk towards her kitchen, which was about two feet away in her cramped apartment. She saw something glinting on the floor, next to her door. Ah, mail, she thought, walking towards it. She scooped it up, and blinked her eyes at the brightness of the silver envelope she held in her hand. She began to open it, and smiled when she saw what was inside.

"Had to get one more in before everyone went off to college, huh, Princess?" Helga smirked down at the invitation she held in her hand. 

~*~You Are Invited! ~*~

You are invited to one last soiree at Rhonda Wellington Lloyds this Saturday, from 6 O Clock pm to whenever you want to leave! Remember everyone, this is a masked party, so bearing masks! Everyone will remove the masks at midnight, if they so choose! I hope to see you there!

RSVP - (243) 235-2345

Helga shook her head. Figures...working that night...dammit! She reached for her appointment book on the table, and opened it up, cross her legs. Hmm.who was she cleaning for, now? Carolyn Meyer...hmm...She'd call up Rhonda and tell her she couldn't go tomorrow. Right now, all she wanted to do was sleep for about a million hours. 

~*~ Again, sorry for it being so short...it will be longer next time!~*~


	2. A Fairy Godmother? Or a Guardian Angel?

~*~ Okay, everyone, here is the next installment to Masked! I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been swamped with homework and studying, and I went on vacation right after school ended! So, so sorry! ~*~

~*~Thank you to all who reviewed! I was so excited when I saw them! Thanks again. ~*~

~*~ Last, but not least, I forgot a disclaimer on my last chapter, so here goes - I do not own Hey Arnold, and I do not own the fairy tale of Cinderella, so keep the lawyers at bay. Anyways, onto the story! ~*~\

Helga glanced up at the clock. Four fifty. Hmm. Time for her to get going for work, if she wanted to make it on time, for her 5 O'clock appointment at Miss Carolyn Meyer's house. It shouldn't be too hard, though, Helga thought, seeing as Miss Meyer lived just around the corner.

Helga walked out her door, and down her steps. She started up the street, and went to turn the corner and - surprise, surprise - she ran smack dab into someone, falling flat on her butt. Helga shook her head, clearing it, and stared up at the concerned looking blonde boy, and took his offered hand. He pulled her up, and smiled at her.

"You okay, Helga? I knocked into you pretty hard there...sorry about that." Arnold said, smiling that charming smile of his. Damn that smile, Helga thought. 

"I'm fine, football-head," Helga said, flipping her long blonde hair behind her back. Arnold followed its progress, and his eyes did a slow once over of her body.

"Yeah, you are..." remarked Arnold, making Helga's jaw drop.

"_Excuse _me?" Helga bit out, snapping Arnold out of it. He blushed furiously. Helga smirked. 

"Umm...Uhh...Helga, are you planning on going to Rhonda's tonight? You know, she's gonna have that great party, and I figured -" Arnold began, but Helga promptly interrupted him.

"Nope, can't, working - speaking of work, I better go, I need to be there at five. Oh, but...why don't you go with Lila? She's such a slut I'd bet she'd even go out with you, football head. Oh, wait, she did, and she couldn't keep her legs together, could she?..."

Arnold's eyes began to darken with anger. He couldn't believe Helga has just said that. No one talked about that, or Lila, in front of him. Not ever since she cheated on him Junior year and broke his heart. Helga couldn't believe it either. She mentally slapped herself for being such a bitch. 

"Look, Arnold...I'm sorry - "

This time it was Arnold who interrupted Helga.

"You know what, Helga, just forget it." With that said, Arnold walked off, leaving Helga by herself. She kicked at the dirt, and swore.

"Smooth, Helga, real smooth." She started walking down the street again, climbing a few steps, and knocking at Miss Meyer's door. The door flew open, and a disheveled lady stood there. Helga took a quick glance around, and had to smile at what she saw. Fabric was strewn everywhere, along with many sketches showing different types of clothing. Helga smiled at Miss Meyer, and the red head smiled back. Helga's eyes moved up to the woman's hair, and she smiled. Red, like Lila's, but a mess of curls. It suited her, Helga decided. 

"Well, you must be Helga. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you doing this for me..." Carolyn started. Helga smiled at her.

"It's fine...It is my job." Helga walked into the room, and gasped. Standing next to a TV stand was a mannequin wearing the most amazing dress she had ever seen. It was light, light blue, with a silver tint. It had an empire waist, with beads cascading down, and had slim spaghetti straps. Needless to say, it was a very beautiful dress. Helga could imagine herself in that exact dress, the belle at Rhonda's party, the silk hugging her curves, hinting at her shapely legs. She sighed, mourning the fact that she would never wear it, without thinking, and Carolyn raised her eyebrows, then followed Helga's gaze. She smiled, and nodded.

"I know...I love it too...it has to be my favorite dress...me and my mom started it when I was just out of college, and when she died, I didn't have the heart to finish it...but I've finished it now...I don't know what to do with it though, I haven't had a buyer in a while." Carolyn said, a smile playing about her face as she remembered the cherished memories of sewing with her beloved mother.

"It's stunning. Well, I better start cleaning..." Helga said, taking one last mournful look at the dress. Carolyn, noticing the look, stopped Helga.

"Helga...I really like you...you have great taste ...my house can wait...don't you have a party to go to tonight?" Carolyn said, watching Helga for her reaction. Helga raised one eyebrow.

"How did you know about Rhonda's party?" Helga asked, her eyes opened wide.

"I have a niece that was planning on going...Lila Sawyer...you know her?" Carolyn asked. Helga's eyes opened wider. This sweet woman...related to Lila???

"You bet I do..." Helga said, cringing. Carolyn smiled.

"Yeah, Lila can be quite the spoiled brat. I made her dress for her. I'm betting you don't have a dress..." Carolyn said slyly.

"And I don't need one...us Pataki's don't accept charity," Helga spit out. "and I have a job to do."

"Forget your job, have fun tonight, Helga. I have a feeling you deserve it. Please...you seemed to like that blue dress...will you try it on?" Carolyn pleaded with Helga. Helga rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if you're going to make me..." Inside, Helga felt extremely giddy. Maybe she would have a chance to dance with Prince Charming at the ball.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Helga stepped out of the bathroom. Carolyn gasped, then grinned.

"Dahling, you look faaaabulous!!" She exclaimed. Helga stepped up to a full length mirror, and her eye widened. The dress looked ten times better on her then on the mannequin. It showed just enough cleavage to tease a man to come closer, and the silk flirted with her legs beneath the skirt. It was the perfect dress for Helga. Helga, lost in her reflection, never saw Carolyn come up behind her and place a necklace around her neck. Helga's hand went up to it, and her mouth opened in an O. This necklace was exquisite. She shook her head.

"Carolyn, I can't take this. It must have cost you a fortune..." Carolyn shook her head.

"Go ahead, sweetheart....it looks perfect on you...and don't forget these..." Carolyn held up two silver-blue gloves. Helga took them, and put them on slowly. The reached all the way to her elbows, and accentuated the dress perfectly. 

"Now all we need is a mask, some pretty shoes, and some hair duty...and you'll be ready for Rhonda's little soiree." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Helga walked to the door, her face covered with a light blue feather mask that Carolyn, or Carrie, as Helga had been told to call her, had whipped up in about five minutes. Not only that, but she had...you guessed it...a pair of glass slippers, that should have hurt like the devil, but were more comfortable than Helga's most worn out pair of tennis shoes. Her hair was in a delicate, lovely array of curls that adorned her head like a royal crown. Her piercing blue eyes twinkled, and her skin had a luster to it that made her all the more beautiful. She looked like a princess. Helga turned, and smiled at Carrie. Carrie grinned back at her, placing her hand on her cheek. They had become fast friends in the past thirty minutes. Helga placed her hand on Carrie's wrist, tears shining in her eyes.

"Carrie, why did you do all this for me? Why did I deserve it??" Helga asked, looking up at her.

"Let's just say you have a guardian angel watching over you darling. Have fun tonight..." With that, Carrie pushed Helga out the door, and Helga ran to her car, waving once before getting in, starting the engine, and driving off towards Rhonda's house. Carrie blew her a kiss, hoping in her heart that all of Helga's dreams would come true...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~So ends the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, that's awesome...please tell me what you thought, and, if you want to, give me some constructive criticism!! It's always welcome. Again, I'm sorry for it being so late. Hopefully, I'll get the second chapter in sooner...~*~

~*~ I'm not sure about how putting in a picture will work, so if this doesn't work, email me and I'll send you the picture~*~'

~*~ Helga's Dress~*~


	3. The Masque

~Oh goodness, it's been like, five months since I last updated *hides face* I'm so sorry! Well, here's the next chapter, I think I may have one more up after this, not sure, and then I think I may just start a new story, depending on what y'all think of this one. Anyways, here's the second installment of "Masked - A Hey Arnold Cinderella Story"~

*Hey Arnold does not belong to me, neither does Mandy Moore*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Helga dropped her head down onto her steering wheel, making it emit a loud honk, for several seconds, before she finally lifted her head, covering her eyes with her hand. She could not believe that her car had stalled maybe a block or so from Rhonda's house. How ironic. Helga pulled her hand away from her eyes, and moved it to her temple, to soothe away the headache that she could already feel starting to take shape. She dropped her hand abruptly, and got out of the car, as if she couldn't even stand being in it for a second more. She leaned into the car before shutting the door to grab her cell phone, and then slammed the door with extreme ferocity. Helga flipped open her cell phone and dialed for a tow truck to come and get her car. She snapped her phone shut, after getting a tow, and looked up the street. She could see the bright lights showing all the way down the block from the party going on at the Lloyds, and made a decision right then and there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A stately looking butler walked to the front door of the Lloyd residence, and opened it up. He smiled at the beautiful blonde vision standing in front of him, and welcomed her into the house, directing her down the hall to the newly built ballroom that the Lloyds had just installed earlier that year. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Helga gulped as she walked down the hall, looking from side the side at the pictures hanging on the wall of the wing leading to the ballroom. What exactly had she been thinking, in wearing this dress, it showed off way too much of her chest! Helga looked down at said chest, and grimaced. What was she even thinking about COMING to this party??? She should have done her job; she needed that money so badly! Helga knew she would probably be fired soon enough for that little stunt she pulled while she was at Lila's house, anyway, so she needed all the money she could get. As she turned around to walk the other way, away from the party, and go and actually do her job, she was stopped in her tracks by the sugary sweet voice of the person she hated more than anything was. 

"Helga, what are you doing here?? I thought that you were supposed to clean up AFTER things were done, and as you can see, the party is still going on. You must be so incredibly sad that you weren't invited. It is just ever so fun! I, of course, was - "

Helga interrupted Lila. There was only so much that she could take of that voice before she cracked. 

"Hello Lila. You look slutty, as always..." Helga looked Lila up and down, clearing her throat at smirking at Lila's choice of a low cut dress, with tulle flowing over the bottom. The dress was very short, and spring green. Her face was covered with a green glitter mask, and she had a pouch marked "Pixie Dust" It was more than obvious that Lila was Tinker Bell, from Peter Pan. Lila scoffed.

"Like your outfit is any better, Helga??" Lila looked up and down at Helga's dress, and it was easy to tell that she was jealous of it. Lila had wanted to wear that same exact dress to the Masque, but her Aunt had refused, saying it meant way too much to her, not to mention she doubted it would fit Lila anyways. It was much too small for her, her aunt had said. Bitch. Oh, well, at least she didn't have to pay for the stupid dress she was wearing right now. Daddy had been a bit stingy with the cash flow for the past few weeks after he came home and found that she had made the maid leave. Lila stopped daydreaming, and began to insult Helga again.

"MY outfit was handmade FOR moi, Helga. Yours barely fits you!" Lila said, staring pointedly at Helga's stomach. "I mean, seriously, your stomach is bulging!"

Helga laughed, a low, throaty sound, shook her head at Lila, and sailed past her into the ballroom. Lila's vehemence in her distaste of Helga's outfit could only mean one thing - that Little Miss Perfect was jealous of her! That thought gave Helga confidence, as the waiter standing at the door opened it for her. Everyone else was already there, dancing to the heavenly sounds of the hired singer. She scanned the room, looking for one person, the only person who really mattered in her eyes, at this moment. She finally spotted him, standing, and talking to Rhonda. Rhonda was laughing at something her said, and he ran a hand through his unruly golden hair. Helga could feel her heart starting to pound more and more, as she began to walk slowly down the stairs, the small train of her gown trailing behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arnold laughed half-heartedly at what Rhonda had just told him, not really even paying attention. He took a sip of his drink, and scanned the room, looking for Helga. He had been around her more and more, and he was finally starting to unfold the puzzle that embodied her. He wanted her to be there so bad, and she wasn't. He couldn't stop thinking about her, her voice, her body, her angelic face, and her blue eyes, the clear blue eyes he had dreamt about...

__

I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you  
Your breath on my face, your warm, gentle kiss I taste the truth, (I taste the truth)  
You're what I came here for...  
So I won't ask for more

Arnold looked up, and his mouth fell open at the vision standing on the staircase. The blue silk floating around her and her golden hair cascading around her head in ringlets made her look like an angel. In the back of his head, he knew he recognized her, but at the moment, he was completely dumbstruck by the way she looked. He had to talk to her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Helga completely stopped on the stairs. He was looking straight at her! She quickly composed herself, and walked the rest of the way down the stairs, into the crowd. He started walking towards her, a determined look in his twinkling green eyes. _Her heart almost stopped beating_. She accepted a glass off a waiter's tray, and nervously sipped her drink, waiting for Arnold, watching him make his way towards her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Where had he seen her? Arnold thought to himself, walking towards the angel waiting at the bottom of the stairs, it seemed, just for him. Her eyes widened, and he was just close enough to see the amazing blue of her eyes. _His heart almost stopped beating. _Helga! But...it couldn't be, she was supposed to be working tonight. Arnold banished all thoughts of Helga from his mind. She obviously didn't feel the same about him as he felt about her, and they could never be together. She liked him only as a friend, and nothing more. Just because this girl had blue eyes did not mean that she was Helga. Arnold decided then and there that he would have fun tonight, as much as he could, and offered his hand to the wide-eyed blonde in front of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Helga took his hand, with a confused look in her eyes. What exactly was he doing?

"Hi, my name is Arnold. You must be one of Rhonda's friends from that private girl's school that she was talking about. It's nice to meet you..."

They shook hands, and Helga almost gasped with the realization that he had no idea whatsoever who she was! Yup, Arnold was still dense. Her hand went up to the mask on her face, about to take it off and tell him whom she was, but Rhonda stopped her. 

"Uh, uh, uh, the unmasking is at midnight, and it's only 11:45! Keep it on!"

With that, Rhonda waltzed away, leaving the scent of her perfume, Very Irresistible Givency, behind. What the hey, Helga thought. It's only one night, may as well have some fun pretending! Arnold coughed a little at the overpowering scent of Rhonda's perfume, bringing Helga back into the real world. She looked up at him, then down his body at his costume. He looked exactly like Prince Charming. Helga didn't miss the irony in this, and giggled so silently that Arnold almost missed the throaty sound. He smiled.

"Would you like to dance, Cinderella?" Arnold asked, his eyes twinkling. Helga nodded, and he led her to the dance floor. He pulled her close, and they started to dance along to the song. 

__

I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the on who's in your arms to hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you

Arnold took a deep breath, taking in the alluring smell of Helga's sweet by spicy perfume. She placed her mouth near his ear, and began to whisper something in his ear, sending shivers up and down his spine.

"So...if I'm Cinderella...that would make you my Prince Charming, wouldn't it?" Helga laughed, and Arnold pulled his head away a bit, so they were facing each other. _  
_  
_So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine to hold forevermore  
And I'll savor each touch that I've wanted so much to feel before (to feel before)  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this_

He slowly nodded, then leaned forward, and began to kiss Helga. She nearly melted into the floor at the feel of his soft lips against hers, and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were firecrackers and lights and rockets going off in his head as Arnold kissed the angel in front of him. He had no idea why he did it; it was just that the way she felt against him was perfect. He couldn't have stopped himself if he tried. Their kiss deepened, as the clock began to strike twelve.

__

*bong...bong...bong*

Oh, baby  
I can't fight this feeling anymore (anymore)  
Drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name and take my hand  
Can you make my wish, baby, your command (command)?  
Yeah

*bong...bong...bong*

Couples near them had already started to take off their masks, but Arnold and Helga were too lost in each other to pay any attention.

__

*bong...bong...bong*

I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the on who's in your arms to hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you

*bong...bong...bong*

Everyone had taken off their masks by now, and the two of them were the only people left with them on. Rhonda walked up, and slowly both pulled of the masks up and off, then walked away, muttering to herself about people ruining the whole thing, and how people should get rooms. She did this with a smile on her face, though, and watched, like everyone else, the scene that was about to unfold in front of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Helga's eyes fluttered open, as did Arnold's. His widened, though, when he saw who exactly was in front of him. 

"Helga...Helga???"

Helga nodded, wondering what exactly he was going to do, if he would be disgusted at the fact that he had even danced with her, let alone kissed her, or if he would...well, she didn't know what he would do!

The rest of the partygoers waited with baited breath - none of them wanting to actually look in on such a private moment, but each of them doing so.

Arnold's mouth opened and closed, and he looked a bit like a fish as he searched for something to say. Finally, he gave up, and ran his hand down Helga's cheek, then tipped her chin up, and gave her another kiss. The rest of the party smiled, and turned away from the couple, giving them their privacy. They pulled away from each other, and Arnold began to speak. 

"Helga...Helga, I'm so happy it was you...I think...I think..."

Both of them spoke something at the same time, in unison

"I love you Helga..."

"I love you Arnold..."

They both laughed, and as they were laughing, Helga pulled Arnold down to her, and gave him another kiss.

Cinderella, or Cinder"Helga" as she was jokingly nicknamed by Arnold after that night, had finally found her Prince Charming, and gotten her dance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End (But there will be a epilogue!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What did you think? I know this was a short story, but I couldn't think of anything else to add, besides the epilogue! If y'all like it, I think I may start another story. I may do that even if you don't! Hehe, we'll see. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story, and stay posted for the last part of it!

Oh, and by the way, incase you're wondering, which I doubt you were, but anyways, lol, Helga's perfume is called Victoria Secrets "Heavenly Angels 'Divine'" It has to be the best perfume I've ever smelled! lol


End file.
